Don't Forget Us
by duckgirl566
Summary: The sacred jewel is complete. Now what about Kagome's life in the present? When Kagome is accepted into a university, will Inuyasha be able to confess his feelings before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first Fanfic! Sorry, but my chapters are normally short (sorry!). If I make a mistake or misspell something, please let me know! R&R please! Now, on with the fic!**

Fate

By Duckgirl566

Chapter One

"I still don't see why I have to come back so soon! We completed and purified the jewel shards!"

Inuyasha thought for a moment. 'I can't tell her the real reason why.' "Shippo needs you!" he replied. It had been that way for the past few years. Kagome had turned into a beautiful young woman of 20, making it even harder for Inuyasha to confess his feelings for her. Now, with her talking about something called 'college', he became more and more anxious about leaving him.

"He can stay here for three days Inuyasha! Sit!" Inuyasha crashed into the ground and she jumped into the well.

"Wench!" he said, pulling himself out of the ground. "This ain't over!" Inuyasha jumped in after her.

Kagome's POV 

"That jerk! Who does he think he is? I should be able to be home for at least a few days at a time!" I said to myself. 'Who are you talking to? You know you want to be with Inuyasha, so why not stay forever? No way! I gave my life to the past, now it's time for me to take it back. Besides, what about college? What about my future in my era? Inuyasha doesn't even li-,' Kagome's thought were cut short by her mother calling her name.

"Yes mama?"

"You acceptance letters came about a week ago! I can't wait to open them any longer! Hurry!"

Kagome's mother rushed into the house and into the living room the look at Kagome's fate.

**Did she get accepted? What will happen next? Ha ha! Even I don't know! R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Forget Us

Chapter 2

Inuyasha climbed out of the well and looked around. It seemed like Kagome was just there. He followed her scent into the house.

"What does it say Kagome?" Ms. Higurashi asked her daughter. Inuyasha smelled salt. Someone was crying.

"I…didn't…get in." Kagome sobbed. Inuyasha decided to make his presence known. He looked at Kagome being held by her mother. Kagome was the one who was crying.

"Kagome?"

"Hello Inuyasha. You've caught us at a bad time I'm afraid." It was Kagome's mother.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" He asked.

"I wasn't accepted into a college I applied to. I missed too much school." Kagome explained as she sat up. "Now let's see if Yale has the same thing to say about me." Inuyasha took the letter from her hands.

"Inuyasha! Give it back!" Kagome lunged but couldn't reach above the hanyou's head to grab her letter.

"No way. Not if you are gonna keep crying about some stupid piece of paper."

"Sit boy." Inuyasha crashed into the floor and Kagome's mother plucks the letter from his hand.

Kagome's POV

I took the letter from my mom and read. I get to the 'We are sorry to inform you' and I feel the tears in my eyes, but I hold them back. I have one more letter to go before I cry again.

"I didn't make it." I whisper, mostly to myself.

"Well, Yale is a very hard school to get into and with all the school you missed, I am not that surprised dear." says mom. I stare at the only envelope left. It was for a small university in the United States. A state college mom called it. It is supposed to be a very good school, but defiantly not my first choice. It seems like this letter is thicker than the others. I begin to read. 'Dear Miss Higurashi, we are pleased to inform you that you have bee2n accepted into Penn State University.' I start screaming.

Normal POV

"Oi wench! What's wrong with you!" Inuyasha shouts. 'Danm ears.'

"I got in! I got in! Oh my God! I got into a university!" Kagome shouts.

"That's wonderful dear! You must go and tell you friends from the feudal era. They would certainly be proud of you! I'll go make some tea to celebrate." Kagome's mother exclaimed as she walks into the kitchen. Kagome stops jumping up and down.

"Oh no, the feudal era." Kagome mumbles. Only Inuyasha can hear her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kagome doesn't answer him. "What is it Kagome?"

"This college is all the way in the U.S. I can't go back in forth from era to era if I go to college." Kagome whispers.

"Oi, what the hell are you talking about? How far can it be?"

Kagome walks over to the bookshelf and grabs an atlas and finds a page with a world map.

"Here is Japan." Kagome points to the page. "And here is the United States of America." Inuyasha's eyes get bigger as Kagome traces her finger across the page to the spot where she thinks Pennsylvania is at.

"Oh." Is all the hanyou can mutter.

"This is a problem. If I go to college, I won't be able to see you guys, but if I don't go, I won't be able to get any good jobs here in my time."

Kagome begins to sob silently.

Inuyasha's POV

'Oh great, she's crying. Now what?'

"What's wrong Kagome?" Her mother asked as she entered the room.

"If I go to college, I won't be able to visit the feudal era. I will have to leave them" Kagome replied to her mother. It seems simple to me. Kagome could just stay with us.

"Well, it seems like you should have a better reason than that. You must think of your future Kagome. You need to think of a very important reason to stay here in Japan. Do you have any?"

Kagome looks up at me with questioning eyes. Then her gaze falls to the floor. "I guess...I…don't."

"Well, then I suggest you go tell your friends. Then comeback, we'll make your arrangements for college, and you can go back for the rest of the summer." Kagome's mother smiles.

What does she mean by "leave them'?


	3. All stories AN

**AN:** Hey yall! (I'm feeling cowboyish right now. Don't ask!)

**OUR FUTURE:** I have checked my stats and as of right now Our Future has 13 chapters, 73 reviews, and 2355 hits! I am hoping that by the time x-mass rolls around I will have a hundred reviews, 3052 hits, and I'll be started on the sequel. (Yes, I have decided I want to write a sequel and you can't stop me! Bwahahahaha!) I just thought I would let you all know what was going on.

**TO EVERYONE INTERESTED IN DON"T FORGET US:** I am planning on starting this up again and updating on a regular basis around mid-October time. I want to be finished with some other stuff first. Sorry for such a long wait on that!

**ROCKING MY WORLD:** This is going to end up being kind of shorter than I hoped, so that kind of sucks. This story has 7 reviews and 246 hits with only 5 chapters. Thank-you to all of my reviewers!

**MY ANGEL: **I was just bored one day, so I wrote an epilogue. Sorry for any confusion.

**THE TWO OF US: **I really like this story! So far it has 7 chapters, 55 reviews, and 1362 hits. This will probably be a long one, but I am not sure. The reason Kaguya is in here id because I really hated that bitch, and I was too lazy to come up with my own villain.

**AM I TOO LOST:** This was a one-shot so just ignore this.

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this and everyone who reads and reviews my stories. These are just my Inuyasha fics, so go to my bio and check out the stuff I have planned and announcements on stuff. Thanks again you people rock!**

**-yours until the milk shakes,**

**duckgirl566**


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

"So, what does this mean Kagome?" Sango asked her best friend. They were all seated in Kaede's hut eating a small dinner of stew. Sango and Miroku had gotten married, so when he went for her butt, she waited three seconds before slapping him across the face. Sango was expecting too, Miroku had been doing it less, not wanting to unleash the wrath of his hormonal spouse.

"It means, I have to leave around mid-summer to get ready to move to another country to study. I won't be able to come back until about December." Kagome explained.

"Why do you have to go away for so long!" Shippo whined. Even though he was five years older, making him look like an eleven year old, he still acted like Kagome's son.

"It's something most people do in my time Shippo. We reach an age where we move out of our parents homes and live on our own, without their constant support. I'm an adult now in my time, and I need to act like it."

"What happens after December?" Miroku asked. He was very curious about the happenings in Kagome's time period.

"I'll go back and visit in April, or maybe a little sooner, if I can. Then I'll be home in Japan for the summer and the same process will happen for the next four years."

_FOUR YEARS! _

"Well, we will miss you when you leave us Kagome." Sango hugged her as best as she could, with a giant belly.

"What do people in your era do after they go through 'college'?" Shippo asked.

"Well, depending on what you study, you get a job. Then, I suppose I'll be getting married and starting a family. But I have a little while to go before I'm ready for that." Kagome explained to him. Inuyasha had fallen over anime style when she mentioned getting married.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" The kitsune asked, jumping on his head.

"Oi! Get off of me you son of a b-,"

"Sit!"

"Gahh!"

"Kagome, before you go back to your time, would you like to visit the hot springs with me?" Sango asked, ignoring the cursing hanyou.

"Sure Sango."

"No following Miroku!" Sango shouted to her husband.

He sighed and sat next to Inuyasha.

"How do you feel about Kagome's leaving?"

"What are you talking about monk?" Inuyasha questioned back.

"Please Inuyasha, we all know you have feelings for Lady Kagome. Are you okay with this?"

"Keh"


	5. Chapter 4

"Sango, I can't believe this is happening. I got accepted to a University," Kagome tried to sound happy. She really tried. Sure, she always wanted to go to a good college. And in America, Penn State University was supposed to be a very nice place to go. But she had to leave her friends. She had to leave the people that were like family to her. How would she survive?

"I am happy Kagome. But I shall miss you greatly. These past few years were the most happy in my entire lifetime. You are like a sister to me. Must you leave so soon?"

"I'll be back Sango. Besides, I'll see you in a few months," Kagome said, trying to reassure her.

Sango smiled. "You better." Kagome smiled back at her. The washed until Sango looked up with a confused look. "What about Inuyasha?"

Kagome had begun dressing and stopped to look at her friend. Despair filled her eyes. "I don't know," she whispered and pulled her shirt on. Tears formed and she latched onto her friend after she dressed. "I love him so much, yet he hasn't said a bit of protest since he found out at my house! I wonder if he even cares," she sobbed.

"I'm sure he does but you know him Kagome. He doesn't show his emotions well. He may seem cold but he's probably feeling a little broken right now."

"I'm telling you monk, I do not love the wench!" Inuyasha said for about the fifth time. He was starting to get annoyed.

"Oh come on Inuyasha! It's time to swallow your pride and admit it. You love her and I know she loves you! We all do! Your just being to thick headed. It's time to tell her. Besides, you heard what she said. What if we lose her to someone in her era? What if she goes off the this…'college' and finds a man who tells her he loves her! How will you feel then? Inuyasha, you must-,"

"I'm not worthy of her Danm you! There, are you happy now?" The monk's eyes grew wide. Inuyasha turned around and faced away from the houshi. That is, until he got smacked in the back of the head by the same houshi's staff. **(A/N: Not that staff. Perverts.) **

"What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Calm yourself! Okay, now, what do you mean by you not being worthy of her?"

"Are you blind? I'm a hanyou. It's strange enough that I lived past pup-hood, let alone I would take a mate! I am just a half-breed; tainted blood. It would be shameful for her to be my mate."

"Inuyasha, you know that Kagome does not think that way. She treats you as her equal. She has the same amount of respect for you as she does Sango or I. On top of that she loves you."

"Yeah, right."

"Look Inuyasha, I'm not asking you to do anything terrible. Just tell Lady Kagome you love her. Tell her that you want her to stay."

"Fine. Just…leave me alone."

"Fine." Miroku stood and walked back toward the village. But not before turning around and yelling, "Tell her Inuyasha!"

"Keh."


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, ****I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, ****I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, ****I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, ****I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, ****I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, ****I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, ****I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, ****I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, ****I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, ****I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, ****I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, ****I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, ****I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, ****I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, ****I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, ****I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, ****I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,****I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, ****I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, ****I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, ****I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, ****I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, ****I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, and did I mention...I'm sorry?**

**************************************************************************I did not update since...forever ago. Dear God I missed this! The entire freaking Christmas break I was dragged from relative, to relative, to relative. Today is my first day free (other than the family dinner from hell I attended tonight. Thank God it was at my house instead of an hour away like all the others.) Even though I've been busy, (school is a bitch!) I have no good excuse to not update. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**************************************************************************(Yeah, I typed all of those "I'm Sorry"'s. My smarty-pants sister pointed out that I could have just copied and pasted all of them.)**

**************************************************************************XP**

* * *

"I'll miss you all so much!" Kagome cried into Sango's shoulder. Today was the day, she was leaving. Miroku stood off the side next to Inuyasha. Shippo and Kirara hugged each other, the one crying while the other mewing in what sounded like her heart felt sorrowful.

"We will miss you too Lady Kagome. Please, do not cry. We will meet again," he consoled. He shot a hateful glare at the hanyou next to him. In truth, the monk blamed Inuyasha for Kagome's leaving. He had the entire summer to confess his feelings and not once did he even try.

"He's right Kagome. What was it called? Oh yes, spring break is only a few months away," Sango smoothed her hair and Kagome stood again. "Besides, not much else can happen to us. Naraku is dead and Miroku and I are married and I am with child. What could you possibly miss from now until the spring?" It was true; in mid-July Miroku had acted on his promise to Sango and married her. Only a few weeks later he had gotten her pregnant.

"I guess you're right. I only hope I'll be here for the birth." Kagome put on a fake smile. She kneeled down in front of Shippo. "I want you to be good, do you here me?"

"Y-yes Kagome," came his sniffled reply. He launched himself into her arms.

"Help them with Sango's pregnancy, okay? And try not to annoy Inuyasha too much."

"I'll be good."

"Sango, Shippo, why don't we go back to the village now?" Sango nodded in understanding and took Shippo from Kagome's arms. Soon it was only Kagome and Inuyasha standing next to the well.

"Just so you know, my family is going to visit me at Christmas time. Don't be a stranger to them, okay?"

"Yea."

Kagome couldn't contain herself anymore. She hugged Inuyasha tightly. He was surprised at first, but returned it shortly.

"Don't start crying wench," Inuyasha said. She looked up at him.

"Inuyasha, before I go, I need to tell you something." She spoke with a serious tone, sniffling away a tear.

"Okay, shoot."

"Out of everyone…Kaede, Koga, Kirara, Shippo, Miroku and Sango…I think…I'll miss you most of all." Inuyasha looked at the miko. _Did she really just say that?_

"Goodbye," she said and finally let the tears fall freely as she ripped out of his embrace and jumped into the well, leaving a sad and confused hanyou behind.

* * *

Okay, so this is my New Year's resolution: I will uypdate every week. But I need your help. If I miss an update, send me a private message or email me, okay? Cooooooooooooooooollllllllll.


	7. Chapter 6

**GUESS WHAT! I'm updating! YAY!**

* * *

Weeks passed by without Kagome. Sango and Miroku lived in their own hut. Kaede took on an apprentice by the name Hiroko. She was also a miko, but her powers couldn't even compare to Kagome's. Shippo stayed with Kaede in her hut, doing chores. He often worked with Sango, making her daily tasks lees stressful. And Inuyasha…

"Inuyasha, a demon is attacking the village!" cried Hiroko. Inuyasha jumped out of the Sacred tree and dashed to where the demon was causing destruction. A large bat demon heaved dust from its mouth. Instantly the hut the dust landed on burst into flames.

"Wind Scar!" he shouted, vaporizing the demon, then he turned around, returning to, the tree to sit, until he had to hide himself during the new moon, or when he visited the Higurashi Shrine, once a month, to hear news of Kagome in the strange land of Amiruca.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Sota cried when he saw the well house door open. The boy was dressed in a warm winter jacket, carrying a suitcase to the family car. Mrs. Higurashi looked at the hanyou's approach.

"Hello Inuyasha, it's good to see you. We are leaving soon, so you march yourself back down that well and tell Miroku and Sango goodbye." The woman smiled and closed the trunk, turning to him.

"Uh, what?"

She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sota, please go inside and grab anything else you'll need for the trip. I would like to speak with Inuyasha alone for a minute."

Sota retreated into the house at his mother's request. Mrs. Higurashi led Inuyasha to a small bench near the gift shop at the shrine. They walked in silence, awkward for the hanyou.

"She misses you, you know." Inuyasha looked at her, confused even more. "Kagome and I talk on the phone about once a week, though I wish it were more often then that. She tries not to mention the feudal era, because it brings her pain. But when I can get her to talk about it, it's the same thing--especially you, Inuyasha." He turned away from her, looking at the ground.

_Kagome couldn't contain herself anymore. She hugged Inuyasha tightly. He was surprised at first, but returned it shortly._

"_Don't start crying wench," Inuyasha said. She looked up at him._

"_Inuyasha, before I go, I need to tell you something." She spoke with a serious tone, sniffling away a tear._

"_Okay, shoot."_

"_Out of everyone…Kaede, Koga, Kirara, Shippo, Miroku and Sango…I think…I'll miss you most of all." Inuyasha looked at the miko. _Did she really just say that?

"_Goodbye," she said and finally let the tears fall freely as she ripped out of his embrace and jumped into the well._

"I think it would be good for her, to see you. So I want you to go to the United States with us. I hope that it will be good for her, not to forget what made her who she is, what she felt before she left. I…" a tear slipped out of her eye, running down her cheek, "I don't want to let her forget the lo- please, come with us. She needs to see you." Mrs. Higurashi put a hand on his. "Please?"

_"Out of everyone...Kaede, Koga, Kirara, Shippo, Miroku and Sango...I think...I'll miss you most of all."

* * *

_

Kagome stood in front of the group, palms sweaty. _You can do this, just relax. _

She gripped the sides of the podium, and the professor cleared his throat.

"Miss Higurashi, on her point of view: Controversy in the classroom. Should American children's standardized test scores be compared to those of other countries? Should they be judged and compared to those of other children in other countries in the United Nations?

"Thank you Dr. Wells. As we all know, test scores are dropping and rising. It's a constant factor in our society. Now, should we judge ourselves based on other countries? No, of course not. What makes one nation better than the next? I grew up in Japan, where schools are strict, students are pushed to succeed. Not that I did very well, mind you." Her classmates laughed at this, and Kagome's grip loosened on the podium, until they were free from it.

"What needs to be the focus of this nation, and every other, is to improve these standardized test scores. Instead of comparisons, why aren't we figuring out new ways of getting children to take these tests seriously? That's the only reason students aren't doing as well as we'd like them to.

"My point is, children are capable of getting extremely high scores, just their scores aren't counted toward their future. If they are convinced that it won't matter if they flunk out on their test, scores won't be good. Thank you."

Everyone applauded, louder than for the student that spoke before her. He had argued about needing to rise above other nations. The professor smiled, but didn't applaud, so not to show any bias. She walked off, only for Dr. Wells to announce the class' end.

"Have a splendid holiday everyone."

* * *

"Kagome!" She turned around at the sound of her name.

"Hey Annie, what's up?" The two friends walked side by side down the hall way and outside the campus, where the biting December air hit them.

"Your speech, amazing."

"Thanks, I worked really hard." They climbed into a small Honda Civic Kagome bought when she came to America.

"It showed, trust me. That was an A, for sure," Kerry said, fixing the rearview mirror. She took a moment to check her eyeliner, and then backed out of the space. "I mean, you probably have the best grade in the whole class."

"Better than yours?" Kagome joked, knowing full well that Kerry's grades sucked. When Kagome first saw Kerry, she was afraid. She never knew anyone that looked so…well, Kerry-ish. But, Kagome needed a place to live and since boarding screwed up dorm assignments, Kerry was the only person willing to give her a place to stay.

"_You can chill with me, at least until you find somewhere else Kagome."_

But when Kagome saw they place where Kerry lived, her jaw dropped to the floor. Her apartment had four bedrooms, two that had been spare rooms before Kagome. Kerry's brother came by every now and again and had his own room that he officially moved out of last November. A full kitchen and spacious bathroom were also included, along with three parking spaces. Oh, and the amazing view? Amazing!

"_Yeah, I'm filthy rich. That doesn't freak you out, does it?"_

Freaked out by the living space that was much too big for one twenty-one year old woman? No. Freaked out by some of the music that same woman listened to? Oh yeah. Luckily, Kerry like punk-rock bands like Yellowcard and Sum 41, so Kagome survived. Not to mention The Pillows was played often, thanks to Kagome.

"_I can't understand what the hell they're saying, but it rocks!"_

Kerry reminded Kagome of someone, but that woman was only remembered when she needed to be. The hurt her name caused Kagome was to mush to bear.

Kagome spoke with Kerry about her past, but only briefly. Tears were shed; hugs were felt until toes felt the love between the two friends. At first, Kerry thought she was crazy, but not when Kagome showed her the jewel and her school record.

"Thank again for letting my family stay with us. I can't thank you enough for it,"

"Hey, what are friends for Kags? I'd love to meet the people that knew my Kaggles before me. They know English, right?"

"Mom and Sota are fluent, and since my grandfather isn't coming it should be okay. My mom might need help with slang though, and you'll need to speak a little slowly for her."

"And you're going to introduce her to Alex?" Kerry asked. Kagome looked at her lap. That was going to be the tough part. Her mother had no idea about the boy Kagome met in Pennsylvania. Kagome just couldn't bring herself to bring him up. In all honesty, Alex was just something to make her forget Him. She wanted to forget Him. She wanted to forget the man that didn't stop her from leaving. She would begin new, without him. With her pain.

_Without my love…_

_

* * *

_**:Dodges random oblects being thrown at her: I know, I know, I'm terrible for giving Kagome a boyfriend. But he'll have a big part in the future, hopefully making the story better and more dramatic. He'll play a big part in showing how depressed Kagome was without Inuyasha.

* * *

Okay, so I'm just gonna put this here, and this will be for the entire story.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did. But I don't.

* * *

**_FOR EVERYONE READING ROCKING MY WORLD: _**I know,I know, I'm EVIL! Bwahahaha. This story is on hold for the time being. Why? BECAUSE I HATE IT, THAT'S WHY!

What I plan on doing is deleting it, revising it,and putting it back up. But for now it shall stay where it is untill I have time to do that.

* * *

**_FOR EVERYONE INTERESTED IN "SAVING OUR FUTURE" (OUR FUTURE'S SEQUEL):_** This will be posted soon, I promise! (No, for real this time!)


End file.
